A large class of vehicles have configurations dictated by the vehicle function which result in the vehicle operator's space being quite limited in at least some dimensions. For example, roll bar cages often are required for forklift trucks. The practicalities of transporting these vehicles, and of the areas in which these vehicles are operated, place constraints on the height of the roll bar cage. The operating environment may place other constraints on the size of the vehicle such that various vehicle components, for example, batteries or the like, have to be placed close to the operator's space. To provide room for the operator, seats frequently are placed directly upon the top surface of the vehicle, and such things as shock absorbing and adjustment structures become desired amenities which must be left out. Accordingly, an improved manner of seating vehicle operators in such cramped quarters is desired.